quinnbradleesancestorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Danforth (1623 - 1699)
Biography '''Deputy Governor Judge Thomas Danforth''' was born on 20 Nov 1623 in Framingham, Suffolk, England and died on 5 Nov 1699 in Cambridge, Middlesex County, Massachusetts, North America. In 1634 he arrived in North America and settled in Cambridge, Middlesex County, Massachusetts, North America. He married Elizabeth Unknown ( - 1629). Facts and Occupation From 1645 to 1668 he was chosen Clerk of Cambridge, Middlesex County, Massachusetts, North America. In 1650 in Cambridge, Middlesex County, Massachusetts, North America he was Treasurer of Harvard College. In 1654 in Cambridge, Middlesex County, Massachusetts, North America he was Clerk of the Harvard Overseers. From 1652 to 1686 he was Recorder of Deeds for Middlesex County, Massachusetts, North America. From 1657 to 1658 he was Deputy to the Massachusetts General Court. From 1659 to 1679 he was Assistant to the Governor of the Massachusetts Bay Colony. From 1662 to 1678 he was one of the commissioners of the United Colonies of New England. In 1665 he was on a Committee that oversaw the extension of the Massachusetts colonial authority over the territories of what is now southern Maine. From 1669 to 1682 in Cambridge, Middlesex County, Massachusetts, North America he was the Steward of Harvard College. In New England he took part in some events of King Philip's War. From 1679 to 1686 and then again from 1689 to 1692 he was the Deputy Governor of the Massachusetts Bay Colony. He was appointed Lord Proprietor of southern Maine until 1680. From 1680 to 1686 in New England, North America he was chosen President of the Province of Maine by the Massachusetts Assembly. In New England, North America he was appointed to administer the agents of Massachusetts that purchased the territory of southern Maine from Sir Ferdinando Georges. In Massachusetts, North America he was the Justice of Massachusetts Bay Colony Superior Court. He was a proprietor of 15,000 acres of land which eventually became Framingham, Middlesex County, Massachusetts, North America; however Framingham was not incorporated until the year after his death. Lineage Nicholas Danforth (1589 - 1638) m. Elizabeth Unknown ( - ) * Dep. Gov. Judge Thomas Danforth (1623 - 1699) Capt. Jonathan Danforth (1628 - 1712) m. Elizabeth Poulter (1633 - 1689) Sarah Danforth (1676 - 1751) m. Dea. Lt. William French (1668 - 1723) Jacob French (1696 - 1775) Elizabeth Davis (1699 - 1737) Elizabeth French (1716 - 1755) m. Jacob Reed (1726 - 1805) Isaac Reed (1756 - 1848) m. Susannah Munroe (1754 - 1828) William Reed (1785 - 1848) m. Rebecca Wilson ( - ) Abby Augusta Reed (1825 - 1899) m. William Nelson Fairbanks (1818 - 1854) Helen Suzette Fairbanks (1841 - 1921) m. Frederic Crowninshield (1845 - 1918) Helen Suzette Crowninshield (1868 - 1941) m. Carl August de Gersdorff (1865 - 1944) Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff (1896 - 1975) Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921 - 2014) m. Sally Sterling Quinn (b. 1941) Chevalier Quinn Josiah Crowninshield Bradlee, KJ (b. 1982) References Books Internet =